That Prisoner
by OldMustache
Summary: It's about yeah-Japan was captured by America-AS HIS PRISONER.WILL THE LOVE- OHONHONHON
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfiction!OHONHONHON~ I-LIKE-seriously-hope you like it! .  
P/S:*Sorry if I'm not good in English.*  
P/P/S:Fanfiction messed up my fanfic o.o'' So if there's Japan but it supposed to be England,please understand-ex:  
"It could be a praise."Japan said.  
But actually I wrote England-and if there's symbols like &*% etc.,  
don't mind-I don't know?Broken?But I never write random symbols at random places ._.  
-

"Hah..."  
"Haa..."  
Japan breathed course that would be a sigh.  
He was locked in America's dark jail -as a prisoner.  
But day by day,England visited him-  
asked him,does it hurt?Do you felt lonely?You can talk to you hungry?  
He was also cured his wounds-England helped him.  
"Hey Japan!Sorry I'm keep on talking about his journey and what-so-ever."England sighed.  
Japan nodded a barely talk wasn't given anything to eat.  
Just a glass of plain water.  
It's almost five days he famished.  
"Japan-here I bought you some 's eat together!"England showed Japan some kind of colourful food he never eat before.  
Again,Japan only nodded.  
"Here-"  
"ENGLAND!"America shouted."What the hell are you doing here!?"  
"Huh!?Vi-visiting J-Japan?"England bit his lips.  
He isn't scared of just don't want to mess up with his brother.  
"England!Come with me!"  
"Hey-wait a minute!-Japan!-I'm so sorry I-America!"England shouted.  
"I knew it."Japan whispered.  
"I knew being with you is unforgivable to America."

"England please-I beg you so 't be with Japan.."America sighed.  
"But why?"  
"He's a piece of shit.I don't want you to get hurt like me."  
"No way!I must have to!"England objected.  
"No,no,no-why you wanted to-?"  
"Because I love him!"England covered his mouth.  
"What?"America gazed at England.  
"Say that again?"  
"I don't mean tha-"  
"You loved him!?He's OUR enemy!You even broke your alliance with him!"  
"America-"  
"I'll kill him.I'll destroy him from this world."America groaned.  
"Wait!-America!-"

No turning back.

" .How are you doing?"America hold a silver key that seemed to be a little rusted.  
Japan kept quiet,but his eyes were shining,staring at the key.  
"Not going to say something?"America laughed-then laughing.  
"Are you going to let me go?"Japan asked quietly.  
" way you evil nation!"America shouted-with tears at his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
"You made England loved forgiveness for you!"America cried.  
"What?I don't 't he love you?-"  
"AS A BROTHER."  
"That's-"  
"Not a lover."  
"So what you're going to do?"Japan seemed ,that's a relief.  
"Going to kill course."  
"People CAN'T kill a nation."  
"But a nation can!Be ready I can kill stay quiet."  
America started to walk away.  
"I'll wait."

"Hey Japan-come on-eat fast!I'm sneaking!"England whispered.  
"England..?"  
"Japan fast!"  
"Do you love...Me?"Japan kept still.  
"I.."  
"Sorry.."Japan looked at the plain wall.  
"I see you're sneaking .I shall keep an eye on you!  
If you ever meet Japan again-I'll.."America smiled.  
"WHAT?YOU'LL?"England shouted at America.  
"I can kill him easily, aware of that."America grinned.  
"I'll protect him you git!"England held Japan's .  
"You can't!How can you ignore your own brother because of that useless animal?"America slapped England.  
"You!-"  
"England!"Japan shouted weakly.  
"Don't ever meet me again!"Japan's voice startled.  
He started to shiver.  
"I know you didn't mean that-"  
"He DID meant that."America snapped.  
"Did you really mean it?"England shaked Japan's cold hands.  
"I'm lying..."Japan whispered.  
"I see.."England smiled and fake-cried.  
America began to smile a bit.

"..."  
Japan was hit by America body was shaking,but he tried to stand the pain.  
"I brought you some-"England was shocked.  
"America?I-"  
"You?Visiting your lover?Huh?Huh?"America was pissed off.  
"You're my lover!"England shouted.  
"Huh?Japan?"America sighed.  
"No,you."England said.

" the heck up."America laughed.  
"Eh?When I said that I loved you,you didn't trust me."England bit his lips.  
"Seriously?"America hugged England.  
"Yeah you big boy."England patted America.  
"Woohoo!I am going to celebrate!Let's make an event!Make a blast one!"  
America shouted-suprised.  
"Oh-and Japan-FOR THAT HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU,I'll let you sleep and bath at my mansion."America chuckled merrily.

"ALL FOR TWO!HIP HIP HOORAY!"The Japanese nation heard the shouts from the outside.  
Japan sat in the bathtub for a back the past.  
"It must be winter in Japan..."Japan thought.  
"England..Did he loved America that much?"He leaned his body against the tub.  
"No way..."  
"Didn't he loved me!?"Japan cried.  
"-Ah-that's only in that useless alliance...End up broking each other's hearts."  
"We did actually end up searching partners for ourselves."  
"How the nations are too greed!"  
He talked alone.  
"But can I.."  
"still love you?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to bad,something sad..Something with no praise.  
I hate myself for being so dumb."  
"I hate are so beautiful unlike I'm one of that Chrysanthemums-I don't even worth getting the praises."  
"I would do anything to make you happy."

"I'm glad that you're very happy now."  
Japan cried the past made him hurt.  
Slowly he slept,sinking in the warm water.

"I'm going to use the bathroom,America."England said.  
"Go ahead."  
England opened the bathroom's door.  
Gladly no one's there.  
"Hot water would be nice.."England started to drain the water in the tub.  
And that-what a suprise!He saw Japan was sleeping soundly,  
without snores and anything.  
"Japan!Why you're sleeping here?"England yawned.  
"Japan?"  
"Japan?"  
No answer.  
"Don't say..."

"Why did you drown yourself?"England started to cry.  
"Why you're the one who he chose?"  
"Why you?!"  
"I have so many questions but no one can answer now.."  
Japan's face was calm and seemed very happy.  
"Well.."  
"You did die right?"  
"I just pretend I love him!"  
"I did this for your sake but-"  
"I ruined everything..."  
England sank himself in that same tub while kissing,hugging Japan tightly-  
don't want to let go the sacred nation.

-  
How about this time?I love sad stories that make me cry ;_;  
But this wont make you cry :D because it's too simple!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this :D Please review,etc. so I can make my stories better :DD P/s:Japan said that he's one of the Chrysanthemums because-well,  
his name is Kiku means Chrysanthemum.  
Yup,Chrysanthemums are the national flower of Japan.  
And of course,Sakura as well.  
Hope you like it-Bye! (;W;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! ;w;  
That prisoner:second chapter w  
I MADE IT!Btw-thanks for reading and favorited moi fanfictions~~ :D I'M SO FTW! :B

"JAPAN!"England was a sad dream.A pitiful dream.  
A painful one.  
"Japan..."England slowly wears his dark green uniform.  
He walked to the door and headed to America's mansion.

"America!Open up.I need to talk to you."  
"Yo Iggy!What's up?"America opened the door and smiled.  
"The sky's up."England sighed.  
America just giggled.  
"So..What do you want to say?"America walked to his room.  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
"Oh sure!What do you want?"America a favour for England means he is so awesome.  
"Let Japan go."  
The glass at America's hand fell.  
A big crash was heard.  
Some pieces of glass pierced England's hand.  
"Ouch!"  
"So you really do love Japan right..."  
"I don't mean that!"England protested.  
"Let's just pretend we do not know each other."America sighed.  
"I won't!I love you!"  
"As a brother."America continued.  
"That's right but I-"  
"Go your SO-CALLED lover away."America cried quietly.  
He do not need captured Japan because he wanted England.  
"Seriously?!"England shouted.  
"You looked very from now.I don't know you."  
"Thank you America!"  
England went out happily leaving the crying nation.

"Japan!I'm glad to have you back!"England hugged Japan.  
"England.."Japan cried happily.  
"How can you get me out?"Japan asked England.  
"America pretended he don't know me.."England bit his lips.  
"We lost in contacts..."  
"What!?"Japan screamed.  
"Why did you do such a horrible thing?"Japan slapped England.  
"I did this because of you!And this what you gave me?"  
"I'm sorry I just automatically-"Japan was shocked.  
" don't really want me though-"  
"I don't mean that!"Japan tugged England's uniform.  
"Just why because of me-you lost your contacts with your own brother?Can't you feel his love for you?Go back to him..."Japan continued.  
"So you can go back to prison."  
"Ah?-"Japan looked down."That's right.."  
"I already saved you and it means NOTHING to you!You're spoilt and rude!"  
The British shouted at the shorter nation.  
"Forgive me..I am wrong-"  
"My head's so dizzy right leave.."England bit his lips.  
He was confused and rather amused by Japan's actions.  
Japan slowly walked out from England's enormous house.

"Pochi-kun..I do not have friends now.I broke everyone's heart."  
Japan hugged his pet,Pochi.  
"Why my superior picked me as a nation?I don't have a good personality."  
"Ah...I'm so messed right now..."Japan looked through the window.  
"I think I should talk to my superior to stop me from being a nation."

"Why Japan?You've done great!"  
"I don't suit for getting the job."Japan replied.  
Since that day,he was called Honda Kiku by his superior,not Japan.  
But he's still a nation.  
"I have nothing to do.."Japan sighed.  
"Ah-what about writing a letter to England?He must be happy when he get it."  
Japan smiled and took a piece of paper.

"Dear .How are you?  
I hope you forgave me what I did last time.  
I am very rude to you,I did you dream last night?  
A sad dream,or a happy one indeed?I hope we can get back together or are you still mad?  
Have you and America done well?I hope I can see you two sooner.  
Special regards,  
Japan."

Japan quickly gave it to the postman.

But the reply from England never came.

"Ah,it's okay as tomorrow's the world meeting...But today I have to meet the 's an ..."Japan shrugged.  
He have always been strong when he's a real nation.  
Now,he had the old sickness and a lot of .

"So many days I have to live?"Japan asked.  
"I'm sorry,but I don't start from now,you may do things that much appriciated by the others so they won't forget you."The doctor replied sadly.  
"Hai,I will do my best.I'm sorry if I'm you doctor."Japan went out from the white room.  
"May this last days become the best days of my life."

But he was wrong.

-  
"Hello I cooked some food to share with everybody."  
"I don't want it."America said.  
"Well,me too."England shooked.  
"Ah-here's for you China,Spain-oh and Russia!And here's for Belgium,Englan-"  
Japan ignored them.  
"I already said it to you.I don't want it."England pushed the bento.  
"Just taste it!Japan didn't always do this for us!"China ate the bento quickly.  
"Seriously you don't want it?"Japan asked.  
"Yes.I don't want it."England answered.  
'Perhaps you want to taste it later."  
"I said I don't want it back.I refused."England tried not to look at Japan's disappointed face.  
"O-Ok then..."Japan took the bento back.  
"How about America-san?"  
"Go away,you horrid bastard."  
Japan startled-not to know what's going to happen next.  
He was rejected for the second time.

-  
Japan's health has decreased.  
He coughed a .He was already hated by two nations.  
He walked slower and coughed couldn't move very well.  
"Maybe I'll call England."Japan dialed England's number.  
"Hello?"England answered.  
"Good afternoon is America!"Japan lied.  
"I know who you 't have never been polite like that.  
You're do you want?"England said in a 'oh-so-whatever' tone.  
"Ah..You're correct.I have something I left at America's you take it for me?"Japan asked England.  
" it yourself."  
"My feet can't move."  
"Ugh!Why must I do this?Still,go take it yourself."England ignored.  
"Please meet America...Go back together.."  
"No,no,NO!"England shouted at the phone-make Japan a sudden heartshock.  
England cut the line and sighed.  
Japan started to mourn and cry don't want things to be like this!

"But I can't refuse him..I just should take it and left...I felt sorry for Japan.  
I should apologize..."England dialed Japan's number.  
Japan didn't answer.  
"He must be mad though..."England mumbled.

"America.I came to take something Japan left at the prison."England said.  
"There's nothing need to come in."  
" me check."England pushed America.  
"Huhh."America sighed.  
" is it-eh?A looked very..Similiar.."England looked at a red box with gold lining.  
When he opened it,it was a box of macarons he left.  
Is that the thing he left?  
That only thing?  
" you left this macarons only?Huh.."England bit his lips.  
" ..I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier.."America confessed.  
"Uh?Ah m-me too.."England looked at the grey floor.  
"Brothers?"  
"Brothers."

America and England were on their way to Japan's house.  
"Are you sure that Japan's really here?"America asked.  
" just called me like an hour ago."England nodded.  
When they arrived,they knocked on Japan's door.  
"Japan.I'm left a box of macarons."  
"Hello!"  
"Hello!?"  
England opened Japan's door and shouted,"Japan!"  
He began to worry.  
" 's rude to do that.."America said.

"What the-"  
England sat there,shocked.  
"What happene-Oh my god..."America was shocked too.  
They saw Japan was lying-with blood at his mouth,eyes were opened and looked like he was shocked-with a telephone in his hand.  
"Telephone..?"  
"Call..?"  
"It was me!I killed him?"England screamed and hugged Japan.  
"Japan..Wake up!"America startled.  
"It was me..I screamed at him at the phone-I killed him...Japan..."  
"England,"  
"He must feel bad and unwantom when we reacted badly to him but he still wanted us to be happy.."  
"And united.."  
"But we just felt his love when he died."  
"He did all of that for us...Not for himself.."

"So all he ever aim was he didn't get what he wanted."

"And we're responsible for that..."

"England..Don't cry.."

"He must have reached heaven right now."

YAY END ;A; HOW ABOUT THIS?OK?OK?LOL OKAY.  
THANKS FOR READING!  



End file.
